


Up All Night

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: Peter’s (not so) secretly infatuated with you. Bucky’s (very) secretly turned on by seeing his girlfriend with someone else.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	Up All Night

“Mmm, I ever tell you how much I love seeing you walk around in my shirt?” Bucky asks groggily, running a hand through his matted bedhead. You smirk as you fill his mug with steaming, freshly brewed coffee and turn around, offering it to him. He snakes an arm around your waist, pulling you close to his body before you have the chance to stray too far. The silk button down dress shirt bunches under his fist and Bucky looks at you with a cocked brow. “Panties? We are in the comfort of our own place, you know.”

“We have a guest.” You roll your eyes but give into a smile. “Or have you forgotten?”

Bucky inhales deeply through his nose and releases the breath in a somewhat annoyed groan. “Our guest. Right. How could I forget? He’s the reason I can’t fuck you as hard as I want because you’re just so damn loud…” His teasing earns him a shove to the chest and a loss in proximity.

You scoff, turning your back to him to look through the contents of your pantry. “Whatever, Barnes. You love that I’m loud. You’d hire a skywriter to make it known to all of Brooklyn just who I belong to if you could.”

“Or I could steal one of Stark’s suits for free.” He mutters lowly in your ear before landing an echoing slap against your ass that makes you moan. It tickles him how easy it is to get a rise out of you before breakfast. “C’mon, princess. You know you want it. Just one good _fucking_ to get it out of our systems.” He sets his cup on the counter and swiftly picks you up to perch you on the island. His hands glide over your thighs and he wraps them around his waist.

“Don’t say ‘c’mon’ like I’m depriving you of sex for my benefit. If it were anyone else — Sam, Steve, I wouldn’t care. You could fuck me against the guest room door if your heart desired. But it’s Peter. I’ve known him since he was sixteen. I’ve kept him under my wing for years. Trained him. Looked after him—“

“Been the cause of his morning wood…” Your mouth falls open from Bucky’s proclamation. “Don’t look so innocent.” He laughs. “You walk around like this, who can blame the kid. By the way, I use that term loosely. I know it might be hard for you to come to terms with, but he ain’t sixteen anymore.”

“Alright,” You and Bucky divert your attention to Peter as he steps out of his bedroom. “I’m only half awake which means I’m sedated enough to have the confidence to confess something.” He drags his feet as he makes his way over to the coffee maker, back turned to the couple tangled up in each other on the island. “The whole thing about keeping quiet for my sake? It’s moot.”

Bucky’s head falls to your shoulder and he grips your hips a little tighter in frustration. “What?” He asks through gritted teeth.

“My uh, abilities.” Peter shrugs and turns around, leaning his lower back against the edge of the counter. “You can put your hand over her mouth to muffle her sounds all you like, but when you can pick up noises from a five block radius and you guys are having sex twenty-five feet away, I can hear you loud and clear no matter what you do.”

Peter’s bluntness takes you aback, but you can’t suppress the laugh that bubbles out of you. Bucky chuckles softly and shakes his head. “God, Pete I’m sorry.”

He scoffs and shakes his head. “For what? For having sex with your incredibly handsome super soldier boyfriend in your own apartment? I appreciate you guys keeping me up while I look for a place of my own but I never, for one second intended on my staying here to put a strain on your…intimate life.” Peter diverts his gaze from you and Bucky on the last few words of his statement, feeling a blush creep to his cheeks the more the caffeine runs through his system.

When Peter clears his throat, you look up at him through your lashes to see him looking back. “I know you wanna preserve what innocence I have left — and I love you for that. I do. But like he said, I’m not a kid anymore. I know about sex. Have since seventh grade. Even had it a few times. And not that you guys need my permission - but, apparently you do. So, go crazy.” He takes a long swig from his mug before taking a step closer to the island. “But, if you wanna make it up to me, I definitely wouldn’t say no to waffles.”

You huff and ruffle Peter’s hair. “Comin’ right up.” You press a kiss to Bucky’s cheek before hopping to the floor and gathering ingredients.

When you reach up for the box of batter mix in the pantry, Bucky notices the way Peter can’t tear his eyes away from you. The silk that grazes your backside and leaves goosebumps on your flesh. The black lace of the panties you wear that curves around your ass.

He chuckles to himself, amused by the younger man. Bucky whistles and Peter looks over at him, catching the throw pillow from the sofa that was thrown in his direction. Peter furrows his brows. Bucky gives a nod and points to the tent in Peter’s gray sweatpants.

He’s fully awake now, in more ways than one. Peter covers his crotch with the plush and takes a seat behind the island, staring into his sweetened coffee and willing the redness of his cheeks to dissipate.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Bucky claps a hand on Peter’s shoulder and takes the empty chair beside him. “She has that effect on people.” He hears Peter mumble a soft, “yeah,” under his breath. “So, were we inspiration to uh-“ Bucky makes a jerk off gesture with his hand.

“Bucky.” You scold, back turned to the men as you focus on the task in front of you.

“I’m just curious!” He defends. “Hell, I mean Steve admitted it after he stayed here for the New Years party. Bastard tried to make us believe that his hearing was starting to falter so we didn’t hold back. I had her screaming for an hour-“

“James!”

“Uh oh. She only calls me that when she’s mad.”

You set a plate with a large, fluffy waffle in front of Peter and turn to Bucky to flip him off.

\- -

Lips on lips. Greedy hands touching every inch of each other’s bodies. You pull on the roots of Bucky’s hair and he moans against your mouth, warm and needy as you sit on top of him.

“I’ve missed this.” Bucky grins as he kisses you softly.

The loft is dark aside from the golden glow of the lamplight in the corner of the room. The windows are open, a breeze billowing through the sheer curtains every so often.

Peter had gone out for the evening. Tony called him into the city to try out some new advancements to his suit. Said he’d be gone for a few hours. As soon as the door shut behind him, Bucky fucked you on the kitchen island. After that, you had round two in the shower. Once clean, the two of you took a break to call out for delivery.

Your knees sink into the couch cushions and you grind your hips into Bucky. “You know, that kid’s in love with you. Although, how could he not be?”

“You’re biased.” You hum against his neck.

“Maybe,” Bucky chuckles and rubs gentle patterns on your hips with his thumbs, tilting his head back to rest on the back of the couch. “But if you could see the way he looks at you when you aren’t looking… Reminds me of me before I finally got you to go on a date with me.”

You break away, putting arms length between you. “We have about 45 minutes left of the apartment to ourselves and you wanna talk about Peter’s crush on me? Worried, are you?”

Bucky shakes his head and snorts in reply. “No. I’m just saying. Maybe we could have some fun with him.” He shrugs and your hands fall from his shoulders to your sides.

“Absolutely not. I won’t let you torment him. You embarrassed him enough this morning.”

“That’s not what I meant-“ Bucky’s explanation is interrupted by Peter opening the door.

“I know of all people you guys can handle yourselves, but you should really lock the door at night.” Peter chuckles softly, turning the deadbolt in place before walking over to the kitchen.

You ease off of Bucky’s lap despite his protest and outstretched arms to pull you back to him and make your way to the fridge, grabbing a cold beer and sliding it across the countertop to Peter. He looks up to you with raised eyebrows.

“Thought you could use it. I know I always need something to take the edge off after a meeting with Tony.” Peter tilts his head and nods, twisting the cap off the bottle of Bud Light and taking a long swig. “Oh,” You open the refrigerator once more and grab two white containers with red Chinese writing. “We saved you some leftovers. It’s from that really good place on Myrtle Ave.”

Peter holds a hand over his chest and wears a beaming smile. “My favorite. You guys are too good to me.”

Your response is a soft smile and pressing a tender kiss to Peter’s temple. Bucky looks on from his spot on the sofa, zoning in and out of the conversation about the improvements on the Spider-Man suit you and Peter are holding a few feet away. He watches the way you laugh at something the younger man said, and the adoring way Peter looks at you.

Bucky pushes himself up from the couch and joins the two of you at the island. He greets Peter with the handshake they made up and leans forward with his elbows on the marble surface.

After a moment of silence, Bucky nudges Peter’s shoulder with his own and nods to you. “My girl’s gorgeous, isn’t she Pete?”

The question makes you roll your eyes and Peter swallows thickly, looking between you and the man. “Buck, leave him alone.”

“I’m not trying to get a rise out of you or embarrass you. Honest.” Bucky holds his hands up in defense. “I’m asking in genuine curiosity.”

“You’re scheming.” You rebut. You’re trying your damndest to keep a stern expression, but a smirk tugs at the corner of your mouth. “What’s your angle?”

Bucky purses his lips and exhales heavily through his nose. “I have a proposal.” You and Peter share a look, waiting for him to continue. “You’ve been crashing here for, what, three months? You never come home with so much as a hickey, so I can only assume you’re not getting any. You’re listening to us go at it every night and I’m not naive enough to think you’re not getting off to the sound of it. Correct me if I’m wrong.”

A deep red blush rushes to Peter’s cheeks and he scratches the back of his neck. He clears his throat and slowly shakes his head.

At Peter’s admission, you feel the slick between your thighs. The image of him laying in his bed, sweat soaking through the sheets, veins popping from his neck from forcing himself to be quiet as he chokes himself in his hand, running after his orgasm just so he can get some sleep makes you bite into your bottom lip.

Bucky chuckles darkly and stands upright, folding his arms over his chest and sporting a smug smirk. “You sure seem to like the thought of that, baby girl.” Its your turn to blush when Peter looks at you.

“What is it exactly that you’re proposing?” You sigh, growing annoyed with Bucky’s game.

Bucky’a features soften as he looks between the two of you. “That you and Peter have some fun, that’s all.”

Peter, who’s been quiet throughout this whole exchange, takes another drag of his beer before looking up at the older man. “What’s in it for you?”

Bucky runs a hand through his hair and scratches at his jaw. He’s flustered and you find delight in the matter.

“I’m a kinky son of a bitch, alright?” He shrugs, refusing to meet either your gazes. “Nothing would thrill me more than to see someone else pleasuring my girl while I watch.”

You’re speechless; brows knitted and mouth ajar. “Why haven’t you told me that before?”

Bucky shrugs a shoulder and shoves his hands into his pants pockets. “It’s a new development. Hadn’t really dawned on me until this morning when Peter got a boner from getting a look at your ass.”

Peter’s shoulders slump and he looks up at Bucky in slight irritation. “Thanks for that, man.”

Bucky gives a sheepish smile and mutters, “Sorry.”

You chew on the inside of your lip as you survey both men for a moment. “Why Peter?” You ask, purely intrigued.

Bucky’s tongue peeks out as he licks over his bottom lip, giving a once over to the boy sitting between you. “He wants you.” He nods. “Bad. I trust him with you. Trust him with pleasing you.”

His answer is enough to satisfy you. You reach a hand out to touch Peter’s face. He leans into the palm of your hand, his jaw sharp beneath your fingertips.

“What do you say?” Your voice doesn’t reach louder than a whisper.

Peter nods, unable to form words. He looks up at you with big brown eyes. Such wonderment. Like your touch is the cure to all that ails him; past, present and future.

He rises to his feet and stands in front of you, his hands holding on to the edge of the island, caging you in between his arms. He’s never been this close to you before. His breath hitches in his throat when he inhales the coconut scent of your body wash that’s faint on your skin. His heart pounds a mile a minute. You can feel it beating when you bring your hands to rest on his chest.

“What exactly are my limitations here?” Peter asks Bucky, who has taken the seat he previously occupied. He doesn’t take his eyes off of you and his breath is warm on your face.

Bucky hums in contemplation. “I’m feeling pretty generous. You can touch her all you like. Taste her.” His voice drops, rumbles low. “But you can’t fuck her.”

Peter nods and places his hands on your sides, thumbing over the goosebumps on your flesh. His hands are cold, but it’s a welcomed feeling on your burning skin. “I can work with that.” His declaration makes you laugh, and he beams, leaning in to you before drawing back. He looks at you timidly, unsure of himself. “Can I kiss you?”

Your smile stretches wider across your face and you lean into him, grazing your nose against his softly. “Yeah, Peter. You can kiss me.”

His mouth is on yours in an instant. Peter’s kiss is soft, but confident and demanding. His hands splay over the small of your back and he pulls you close to his body, eliminating any space you. One of your hands trace along the side of his neck while the other is buried in the loose curls of his grown out hair.

You give him control. Let him take the lead of how fast or slow he wants actions, touches to progress. The kiss deepens when you tilt your head, opening your mouth and allowing his tongue to slip through to tease yours. The moan you emit makes his cock jolt against your thigh. _God_ , the boy knows how to kiss.

Bucky watches on from mere feet away. Slouched in the chair, slowly palming himself over his mesh shorts while sipping from Peter’s abandoned beer. He flashes a grin in your direction when your head tilts back, allowing Peter access to your neck.

You can feel the bruises form in his wake as he continues to discover your body. The parts that when he touches you there, you shiver. The parts that when he kisses you there, you moan.

His head is spinning and his dick is straining in the confines of his jeans. His belt jingles from the ministrations of your hands releasing the bound leather. You’re just as excited as he is. Just as desperate.

“You wanna feel something nice around your cock, Peter?” Your voice puts both men into a trance. Low and sultry. Each word dripping with sinful intentions.

“Fucking hell,” Peter curses, resting his forehead against yours, panting, working hard to fill is lungs with oxygen that feels threatened from your tantalizing touch. “I love when you say my name.” He admits, pulling you in for a kiss.

He feels you smirk against his lips. Feels the button of his jeans being freed and the zipper glide slowly down its track.

“Something other than your hand. Something warm,” Peter follows as you guide him to the living room. With the most gentle push, he falls to the couch, looking up at you with wide eyes as you lean forward. “Something, wet.”

He swears he’s gonna bust his nut right then and there.

Bucky’s enjoying himself tremendously. He moves to the opposite end of the couch, his clothes already shed and a firm grasp around his dick.

Peter hasn’t taken his eyes off of you. His gaze moves from your face to your chest, the deep neckline of your top gives a glorious view of your tits. Your nipples are hard and poking through the silk. His once dry mouth begins to water.

“Would you like that, Peter?” You ask, regaining his attention. He lifts his hips when you pull at his jeans, taking his boxers off too. Peter swiftly yanks his shirt off, nearly hitting Bucky in the face when he tosses it carelessly.

“Please? God, yes. Please.” He nods profusely, swallowing thickly, watching you get on your knees. “Wait,” He reaches for a plush throw pillow and drops it between his feet.

Peter is… big. Bigger than you had him pegged for.

You lock eyes with him as you lean down, licking along the underside of his cock. “So considerate.” _Lick._ “So polite.” _Lick._ “And sweet. And so goddamn cute.” Your tongue touches every inch of him. His shaft, his balls, his taint, until he’s completely drenched in your saliva.

Peter grips the edge of the couch, the cushions threatening to rip under his brute strength.

“Hold her hair back, Pete.” Bucky suggests breathlessly. “Pull it. She likes that.” He nods.

Peter does as told, collecting your hair in a ponytail and keeping a tight hold at the roots. You take him into your mouth, easily gliding up and down from the lubrication of your own spit.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my _fucking_ god.” Peter cries, bucking his hips and curling his toes.

The room is a mix of Peter’s and Bucky’s grunts and moans. The sounds go straight between your thighs and you can feel that there’s an embarrassingly large damp spot on your shorts.

You look up through watery eyes and dark lashes. Peter’s heaving for air, his broad, muscular chest moving with each gasp. His jaw hangs, face contorted and brows furrowed, but he never dares to look away or close his eyes for even a second.

Peter sighs your name. He says it over and over, like a prayer as you take him deeper, all the way to the back of your throat until you’re gagging. He pulls on your hair so hard that you’re forced to look at him. “I’m gonna cum if you keep that up.” He warns.

Your hand continues the job and you grin confidently. “That’s kinda the point, baby. Cum in my mouth.”

“Oh, you are going to be the death of me.” Peter sighs, the exhale turning into a sharp inhale when he gasps from the feeling of your mouth sucking on the head of his dick.

Bucky chuckles heartily and nods in agreement. “Yeah, I tell her that at least twice a day.”

You hum around Peter, delighted. The vibrations do him in.

“Fuck, I’m cumming.” Peter warns, tightening his grip on the back of your head. “Now. Right now,”

Your fingers wrap around his shaft tightly. You can feel the streams of his orgasm move through his cock before bursting onto your tongue. And by god, Peter’s never looked so handsome. Chest heaving, skin glistening with sweat, curls sticking to his forehead. He watches you through lidded eyes as you swallow his load and ease off of him.

“Jesus,” Peter mutters, pulling you off the floor and into his lap. He’s still half hard, you can feel him through your thin sleep shorts. He cups your face and pulls you to his mouth. “You are - the most - beautiful thing - I’ve ever seen.” He says between kisses.

“You haven’t even seen all of her.” Bucky smirks, giving you a wink and a nod.

You pull your shirt over your head, and before it even has the chance to fall to the floor, Peter’s hands are on your tits.

He rolls your nipples between his fingers, pulls you closer and licks the hardened nubs, pushes them together and sucks on your supple flesh.

“Didn’t take you for a boob guy.” You admit with a soft laugh that turns into a moan.

Peter looks up at you though his lashes and grins against your breast. He leans up and lets his hands fall to your ass, taking a handful of your cheeks and kneading them in the palms of his hands. His breath is warm against your face, and he chuckles. “I’m an everything kinda guy.”

There’s confidence in his tone and a change in his demeanor. He spanks you and lays you down on the couch, hovering above you and pushing your shorts and panties down your legs.

Be he didn’t give into you that easy. No.

**Peter Parker is a fucking tease.**

His fingertips dance along the inside of your thighs, tracing the path of your hips, trail over your folds until you’re squirming beneath him. Your hips chase after his touch and you whimper. It’s like music to his ears.

“Peter, please.” You whine.

A sinister grin spreads across his face and he leans down, locking eyes with you and breathing against your mouth. He’s like a wolf toying with his prey for the sheer gratification of it.

He brushes a finger over your slit and you gasp. Bucky’s breath hitches in his throat and you can tell that he’s trying his best to slow his ministrations. He’s trying to edge himself. Peter continues to torment you, touching you so intimately and coating his fingers in your slick.

“I know Bucky said I can’t fuck you,” He mumbles against your jaw, peppering soft kisses toward your mouth. “But I can’t help myself… I just gotta know what it feels like to be inside you.” His teeth sink into your bottom lip and he slides two fingers into your cunt.

He’s relentless when he beholds the effect he has on you. The pace of his thrusting appendages. The way he curls his fingers against your sweet spot, coaxing you closer and closer to the edge.

Your back arches off of the couch cushions. The room fills with your moans, whimpers, cries and both men feed off of them. You pull Peter to you by the back of the neck and kiss him hard, bucking your hips into his hand.

“Get that pretty face between my thighs and let me ride it.” You push Peter down your body until he’s wedged between your legs.

His tongue is your transit to cloud nine. His fingers working in tandem with his mouth sends you over the moon until you’re seeing stars flicker behind your eyes.

Your hands tangle in Peter’s hair, keeping him close while you rub yourself on his tongue, absolutely shameless of your actions.

He really is a sight to behold. Flushed, rosy cheeks. Knotted curls in disarray on top of his head. His face is just a mess with the evidence of your arousal.

When Peter ventures lower, you swear you feel your soul levitate from your body. His fingers never quit moving as he laps his tongue over your asshole.

“Peter!” The exclamation of his name just makes him work faster. “Holy fucking shit, you’re incredible.”

You can see his smile reach his eyes from the praise. “You gonna cum for me, pretty girl?” He asks, looking up at you from where his head rests on your inner thigh. “Gonna make an even bigger mess outta me?”

_By God, he’s filthy._

He’s drinking everything you give as your body loses control. You barely have a moment to regain your composure before Bucky makes his way over, his hard on wobbling with each step he makes.

“Let me at her,” He says, voice gruff.

Peter moves to the end of the couch and Bucky takes the place he’d been occupying in the middle. He sits and pulls you into his lap, pushing your hair away from your face and holding a fist at the back of your head.

You’re breathless. A little tired, but mostly just out of it from the orgasm.

Bucky kisses over your face lovingly, staring into your eyes when you rest your forehead against his.

“See, Peter,” He asks the younger man, only looking away from you for a second to make sure Peter was listening. “This is my favorite way to have her.”

Bucky taps your belly with his tip and you instinctively rise on your knees to allow him room to line up at your entrance. “Overstimulated.” He grins when lust darkens the color of your eyes as he bottoms out. “I can feel her throb around me.” His hips thrust up into you, reaching so deep into your core that it makes you cry out.

Peter gulps, wrapping a hand around his cock when it starts to ache. Bucky feels your walls clench around him tighter and you moan loudly at the sight of Peter getting himself off as he watches you fuck Bucky.

Bucky laughs against the column of your neck. His hands rest on your hips as they roll against his. “You’re so fuckin’ turned on, aren’t you, dirty girl?” He nips at your jaw and you nod, quickening your pace to match the one Peter has on himself.

“Cum for me, sweetheart. M’about to fill you up.” Bucky presses his thumb to your clit and in an instant, you’re coming undone once more.

You’d find it amusing, the way Bucky and Peter seem to simultaneously reach their peaks in unison. Peter cums on his chest and stomach and Bucky does as promised, filling you with his seed, his hips pistoning at a furious speed.

Bucky presses his lips to your temple, whispering sweet things to calm you down. He lays you back down and pulls out of you slowly. He looks at Peter, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. “I’ll - uh - I’ll get you something to clean up, too.”

He disappears into your bedroom, leaving you and Peter alone, still trying to catch your breath.

“Did we really-“ Peter starts.

“Yup.”

“…Are things gonna be weird in the morning?”

His innocence and concern makes you smile. You shake your head and nudge his leg with your foot. He figures he’ll have to accept that answer and believe you.

\- -

The smell of freshly brewed coffee and frying bacon is enough to pull Peter from his slumber. He walks out of his room groggily, wiping a hand down his face and though his hair.

“Well, good morning, handsome.” You greet with a smile as you hand over a steaming mug. Peter takes the cup and rubs the back of his neck, cheeks flushing pink from the compliment. “After last night, you’re still blushing around me?”

Peter cracks a grin and peers up at you sheepishly. “So, that did actually happen? It wasn’t just the greatest dream of my life?”

You pull the collar of your t-shirt and tilt your head, exposing the bruises scattered on your neck. “Bucky doesn’t leave hickeys from the neck up.” You shrug, plating the food from the stove. “I like it. Reminder of what we did.”

A smirk tugs at the corner of Peter’s mouth and he clears his throat, reaching for a strip of bacon. “Where is Bucky anyway?”

“Sam called him early this morning. Said he needed help with something.” Your voice indicates that you’re unaware of specific details.

Peter’s phone vibrates in his pocket. “Speak of the devil.” He clicks on the message notification.

_‘Gonna be a while with Wilson._

_You have the place to yourselves._

_Just make sure you two are done by the time I get back._

_Have fun_ 😏 _’_


End file.
